


Hathor's Gift

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Valentine's Day is around the corner and Don is growing desperate.





	Hathor's Gift

  
Valentine’s Day was an awful day to be a Teenage Mutant Turtle.

Donatello missed the blissful time when his brothers and he had been unaware of most of the human holidays. But their friendship with April, and then Casey, had changed that. Now they were keenly aware of their own freakish nature. They had reached puberty around the same time and realized they would be alone for the rest of their damned lives thanks to the curse of 'turtle luck'.

Shortly after their first encounter with their red-haired friend three years earlier, when they had been only fifteen, they’d begun to suffer urges like nothing they had ever felt before. Don knew the meaning of the change to their hearts, minds, and bodies. But even though he had been mentally prepared for the incoming flood of his own hormones, it still managed to control and enslave him.

He had been wracked with insomnia, tossing and fighting his bedsheets, and was unable to sleep at all until he gave into his base instincts and sought sufficient release.

He would never admit it but Donatello had jerked off to the thought of April at least a hundred times, though never to completion. Shame would always overwhelm him. He guessed that his brothers must be doing the same but that didn’t make it right. April was in a relationship with Casey. Any attempt to come between them would be a terrible betrayal. Disrespecting their commitment was unthinkable.

So, one day, he didn't remember when, why or how, Leonardo had replaced April in his fantasies and every night since then, his erotic dreams had featured the fearless leader. It was so thrilling to picture the stern and stoic Leonardo, flushed, legs spread apart on Don’s bed, wantonly moaning his name, that Donnie found himself even looking forward to sleep instead of overworking himself like he was used to doing.

Of course, Donatello wasn’t expecting anything to come of this.

Leonardo had seemed the least affected by the sexual frenzy April had brought to the lair. So it was very unlikely that someday, Don fantasies would become reality.

The months passed by and his fantasies become more intricate and also more accurate, but with the same pattern. Leo was always the shy one, needing to be convinced, and a really reactive bottom. In his daydreams, his brother had a slutty side, so uncharacteristic of the real Leonardo, moaning and begging to be held down and fucked senseless.

Don supposed his imagination was so wild because he was too deprived.

Focusing solely on Leo, who he would never have, too much and for too long, wasn’t sane and so he had tried in the second year to find a new partner in his sexual fantasies.

Watching porn wasn’t easy to do, even in his lab in their lair. For safety reasons, Leonardo didn’t allow him to lock his lab door, so at any time his father, one of his three brothers, or even April or Casey could barge in to ask him some random question or to demand he fix whatever they had managed to break this time.

Relief in the shower was also impossible. There was no separation in the bathroom and all the brothers took their shower at the same time. His only moments when he was almost sure to not be disturbed were when he first woke up and just before sleep, but even jacking off twice wasn’t enough to tame his lust.

And every one of his attempts to think about someone else had failed. He didn’t know what made Leo that much different from Mikey or Raph, but his dick softened the moment he thought of the other turtles in his family.

Maybe real love, Donatello wondered.

Don had been thinking about Leo for three years straight and his thoughts were only increasing in intensity. With no way to fully relieve himself, Don had figured he would be frustrated for the rest of his life.

Until, one day, something happened.

He was sitting in the living room, absent-mindedly fixing Mikey’s game controller, with the TV on the news in the background. The news was always on because Leonardo wanted them to know about any crime or mystery in New York as soon as they could. For the moment, the leader wasn’t there, probably meditating in his bedroom and for Donnie, it was a blessing in disguise.

In the last year, Leo had grown taller by several inches. It shouldn't have been special, considering they had all grown up side by side, united but also locked in such an eternal state of competition and comparison that they keenly tracked one another's growth spurts. Each awkward stage of puberty, each unexpected change bringing them closer to maturity also served as good reasons to be ridiculed or envied.

But this was different. With this growth came none of the usual gangly limbs and gracelessness. There was no humiliated shoulder hunching of adolescence, no off-kilter clumsiness, no uneasy weight shifting, no stumbling nor the many micro-corrections that had once been a necessary compensation for recently stretched limbs and a gait which no longer felt familiar.

Just one year ago, these unflattering descriptions and teenage woes could have fairly been applied to Leo... but no longer.

Some change had crept over him, just slowly enough to be invisible with exposure to him on a daily basis, yet fast enough to startle anyone who could step back and consider what they had seen of the eldest turtle a year ago, or even just months earlier.

Now Leonardo had the look of a person who had grown into himself. Everything that had been stunted, strained and stretched in the painful transition towards maturity had locked into its proper place. He seemed to have shed everything that had previously marked him as a work in progress and all that remained of him was powerful and polished. He was sure of foot and lithe of limb. And whether he stood utterly still or came alive with flashing swords and the whirling dance of combat, he could remain effortlessly centered.

Leo’s thighs attracted Donatello's attention the most. They were perfectly sculpted with well-defined muscle, like they had been carved in pure jade by the chisel of the real Michelangelo. He could say the same about his buttocks but it was a rare sight. Leo was always on his guard and had a reserved attitude, being careful not to reveal too much of his anatomy even when he was bending over.

And what about these eyes? Don wouldn’t mind to droll in these steel-blue chips, with their look as sharp as a katana blade, while daydreaming about how Leo must look hot when he was focusing on his partner or sexual pleasure.

The leader was very good at freezing people with only one serious glance, as he did if he caught Donnie staring at him too much. And when it was happening, the genius had no other choice but to look away, his cheeks burning.

It was a shame to not be able to look as he wished he could and even more to not be able to touch Leo’s enticing jade colored scales, but the forbidden was a fuel that inflamed Don's erotic thoughts. It was even more attractive to imagine holding down and overcoming this mixture of strength, self-control, and chastity.

Hiding his trouble had been hard lately, probably because he was too tired to fight his attraction. He was tired because he was exhausting himself with work, to keep his mind busy and far away from his incestuous thoughts. It was a vicious cycle.

This damn Valentine’s Day around the corner wasn’t making it any easier but Don knew he had to brace himself to fight the real challenge, the spring.

Valentine’s was the day for the cute, sweet romantic lover. A day to celebrate with flowers, meaningful looks, and sweet kisses. It was the day you must tell your partner how much you care for them and how happy you are having them in your life. Indeed, having a boyfriend to cuddle and give a pet name to was an adorable prospect.

But March was another deal altogether and a much tougher cookie.

Since they were part animal, nature hadn’t given them any breaks and for the last two springs, Don had masturbated his flesh raw. The worst was that even with that, he had felt no relief, and it was like he was only making himself ache for more. He knew Mikey had felt almost the same. The youngest had been quite expressive with his craving for some ‘loving’ and he’d had no shame in saying it. Raph had been a little more discreet but hadn’t bothered to answer to Mikey’s snickering when he was ‘taking a nap’ for twenty minutes.

According to Mikey, there was no shame in that since even a saintly guy like Leo was ‘fapping’.

Each time Mikey made such a remark, Don had yelled at him to shut the fuck up or had else covered his mouth. Picturing Leo reaching for his own cock, pumping himself while looking at Donnie with bedroom eyes, wasn’t something he wanted to do in front of Mikey. Anyway, he tried to not picture anything for more than ten minutes, twice a day. Thinking of Leo too much wasn't healthy, he had decided long ago.

But even if he felt ashamed of jerking off while thinking of Leonardo, it was that or maybe go insane enough to one day snap and jump him. So, Don preferred to keep himself in check by using ‘selfcare’. But his wrist wasn’t giving him any love and even if the ache was not burning so badly, his heart longed to have a soulmate to care for.

The reporter on the news was talking about ‘The ten best place to take your lover for Valentine’s Day’ and Donnie reached for the TV remote to switch the channel. They didn’t have it rub it in his face that he had no lover to take anywhere but he stopped his gesture when he saw an image from the Metropolitan Museum.

Curious about the reason why it was the number one place to take a partner, he kept the TV on.

_‘An eminent mystery of archeology could be solved and the ultimate clue may be in New York! The Cairo Museum has lent one of their most recent discoveries as part of the Metropolitan Museum’s exhibition on the Queens of Egypt! A researcher in the open believes he has found the tomb of Cleopatra, the famous last Queen of Egypt!_

_‘Cleopatra’s burial site has remained hidden for centuries. After Caesar's assassination, his heir, Octavian, battled Cleopatra’s lover, Antony, for control of the Roman Empire. After Antony and Cleopatra's defeat at Actium, Octavian's forces invaded Alexandria in the summer of 30 B.C. Cleopatra barricaded herself inside the treasure vault that she had planned to make her mausoleum. Surrounded by gold, silver, jewels, art, and other treasures, the Queen vowed that she would burn it all before letting herself or her treasure fall into Roman hands._

_‘She was in terrible danger, as the soldiers would take her to the Roman Circus as a captive, tied to Octavian’s carriage like a dog, when she had been the Queen who brought powerful men to their knees._

_‘Antony, dying of self-inflicted sword wounds, ordered his men to carry him to that mausoleum on the first of August so he might take a last sip of wine and perish in Cleopatra's arms. In that same mausoleum, ten or so days after Antony's death, Cleopatra may herself have escaped the humiliation of defeat and captivity by allowing a venomous asp to sink its teeth into her flesh._

_‘The legend says she decided to kill herself only after failing to seduce Octavian. Palace gossip says she used a love philter, a secret and powerful perfume with magical powers, to sway the hearts of men - but her magus had been murdered and the last bottle stolen…’_

“What are you watching, D? It looks so lame! Mine and Raph’s show is about to start! Switch the channel”’ Mikey whined.

But Don shushed him, suddenly at the edge of the couch, interested despite his common sense. What if…?

_‘Perfume was sacred to the Egyptians, but to Cleopatra, it was also a tool used to ensnare and entrap everyone from servants to lovers and confidantes. It was her preferred method of seduction. She oozed self-confidence and power, and the fragrances she wore enhanced that sexual power even more._

_‘Caesar himself wrote that it was her intoxicating smell that hit him first. He felt himself become dizzy with scent, besotted when she rose from the carpet. Cleopatra had her own perfume and cosmetics factory, using the rich bounty of flowers and plants from the region, including olive trees and Dead Sea salts. She also had her minions scour the far reaches of the globe to find exotic and unusual plants and oils for her to use in her elixirs. With the help of a magus, she created a potion so powerful that no one could resist it, not even the most powerful man in the world._

_‘Cleopatra was not known as a great beauty but she was known as the most seductive and cunning woman of her day. She used all of her assets to get the job done. It is said she spread the potion all over her body and hair and even had the sails of her boat slicked with fragrant oils before setting out to sea so Mark Antony would catch the scent of her arrival before laying eyes on her face…’_

  
_“_ Fuck your chick news, Donnie! Wrestling is about to start!” Raph shouted, spitting coke and chips. “What could a mutant turtle, living in the sewers and working with chemicals and garage oil all day, possibly do with fancy perfumes? Change the damn channel already!”

Why weren’t these two as calm and respectful as Leo, Don wondered, rolling his eyes in exasperation. They had the intellectual curiosity of a barnacle, with more dick than brains, he decided. Leo wouldn’t blow a fuse about something as cavemen as wrestling.

_‘This discovery has reminded researchers about the ancient myth. A cosmetic kit, including a jar of perfume with Cleopatra’s cartouche, has been discovered. The jar is also carved in the image of a woman with cow ears. This represents Hathor, the love goddess of Ancient Egypt. Cleopatra’s favorite perfume was called ‘Hathor’s gift’. Could this be the last remnant of the most famous love potion in history?’_

“I swear to ya, Don, if you don’t change the channel right fucking now, I will pummel ya!”

Donnie wasn’t answering, mesmerized by the image of the perfume jar, made with opalescent marble or ceramic with gold accents. It was carved as a cow, the model of beauty for ancient Egyptians because of their long eyelashes. Hathor the goddess of love and beauty was often represented with cow ears. Indeed, he could tell that it seemed a genuine discovery, having already seen a similar object in a book with the same myth about it.

Donnie had always admired Ancient Egypt. Greats minds had built wonders and made so much for science. The burning of Alexandria’s great library was something Donnie could even mourn, thinking about the secrets of the past, gone in smoke.

“Don!” Raph growled and, suddenly, Don snapped.

“Are you five years old to believe in such a low-quality trickery as wrestling? Or, more importantly, are you the one who made this scavenged TV work like brand new? I don’t think so!” he hissed.

Boasting about his skill and brains in such a loud manner wasn’t like Don, but he felt raw and violated, even if he didn’t understand yet why. It was like he was pissed to have been witnessed watching the news.

“If you are that thirsty for the excitement of muscular bodies pressed against each other, go screw each other!”

April had told him many times that even if each of them had good qualities, she got along with him best because of his calm temper and polite manner. Leonardo had as well but he was more of a loner, preferring to stay in his bedroom to search for spiritual enlightenment or in the dojo to improve his katas, unlike a normal teenager.

Don was well known to be the most peaceful, patient and sweet of the brothers. If April had been there to hear Don yelling, she would have probably fainted, Don thought with remorse.

He saw his brothers quite shocked by his outburst and was even about to apologize for it when Leonardo stormed in.

“What is this ruckus about?” he inquired, concerned. “I was meditating when I heard Don yelling his head off!”

Don blushed. Had Leo heard what he had told Mikey and Raph? He was about to explain himself and ask for forgiveness but he saw that Leo was glaring daggers at Raph and Mikey and not at him.

“What did you do to Donnie?” Leo asked with reproach. “He is never angry and never yelling!”

Mikey complained a lot about how Donnie was Leo’s favorite and that it was unfair, telling him how Don was a meanie and wanting to keep the TV for himself because he said it belonged to him.

Donatello opened his mouth, quick to retort that he had never said that, but then a low chuckle distracted him.

It was Raph who was laughing.

“And then,” Raph said, “Don just blurted out that Mikey and I would just have to screw each other if we were that thirsty for excitement!”

Leo slowly turned his head toward a bright-red Donatello, his eyes wide and inquiring.

Don wished to be swallowed by the ground. He took a deep breath to relax but he sniffed in Leo’s scent and he felt the faint smell of pheromones. Did that mean Mikey was right when he mocked Leo’s pretext of meditating as an excuse to be alone and masturbate?

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, Leo,” he tried to explain, uneasy and trying to hide his trouble. He had the digressive thought that it was a good thing Leo didn’t know about perfume, like Cleopatra and her magus. “Raph was bullying me to let him watch the TV and…”

Leo only blinked, not even bothering to look at Raph, who was muttering about Donnie being a snitch.

“What was so important on the TV?”

Even if Don knew Leo was implying that Donnie usually didn’t care about TV shows, Don burst out. “Why do I have to explain myself to you!? You know what? Forget it! I’m going to my lab!”

“Donnie,” Leo pleaded, reaching to grab Don’s arm, trying to prevent Donnie from going, but the genius snatched his arm away. If he let Leo touch him now, his control would fly out the window and he would say something or, even worse, maybe forcefully kiss him, as he did in his fantasies when Leo needed a little convincing.

He was almost running as he entered his lab and fuck the mighty leader.

Don locked his door. He wondered again why he had been so upset. He convinced himself that it was down to scientific curiosity, while he was turning on his laptop. Searching for more information was a piece of cake.

He looked first at what the exhibition was about and then, where the artifact had been found. On the Museum website, Don could see the perfume jar even better. Donatello knew enough about ancient Egypt to know that this object, in addition to carrying Cleopatra's royal cartouche, could only be owned by the elite of Egyptian society. Moreover, the object seemed authentic and Donatello trusted the staff of the Museum to avoid confusing this item with a replica or a more recent object. It had undoubtedly passed radiocarbon-dating tests and therefore had to be more than two millennia old.

Although the discovery was interesting, it was not the historical value or even the scientific value that made Donnie's heart beat faster, but the crazy possibilities that his mind could not help but form.

What if the legend was true?

He googled about all he could find about Cleopatra’s perfume. There were some recipes on the net and some ingredients were recurring, like Blue Lotus, a pharaonic hallucinogen, and cinnamon. But they were different and when they were similar, the proportions weren’t.

Anyway, Don doubted the list of ingredients was complete. Even if Blue Lotus was rare and expensive, and Don remembered seeing some pornographic papyrus about this plant, it couldn’t be solely responsible for the aphrodisiac effect. People at the time knew about it and even if it was reserved for the wealthy, it wouldn’t explain the hold Cleopatra had on the Romans. There were other substances included and together they were the combination to Leo’s heart and bed. There was a way to know what it was and Don knew it.

‘Borrowing’ the jar to try to get a sample, even if it possibly meant he had to damage it. The science and history lover that was Donnie was revolted by the idea. But if he had a choice, and he preferred to take the chance of becoming Leo’s lover over protecting a Ptolemean jar. If the only way he was able to breach Leo’s tender flesh to break a valuable antique, he would do it.

All his life, Don had been annoyed by Ninja training. He didn’t mind doing some exercise, it was good for the cardiovascular system, but Master Splinter and Leo weren’t placing exercise on the same level as Donatello and all the Ninja Training was taken seriously to an excessive point. From the ages of five to fifteen, they had trained 35 hours a week to be Ninja. How many times they had made Donnie play with shadows to conceal his presence and be suddenly able to vanish. At the time, he had regretted not being able to study or try experiments instead.

When they had met April, their Sensei had admitted that if they were to be the city vigilantes, they could lower it to only 3 hours a day. In the last year, Leo had even cut Donatello a little more slack, to Mikey’s whining complaints.

The thought had Donatello reflecting on Mikey’s complaint about him being Leonardo’s favorite. It was only Michelangelo’s nonsense, he decided. Leo was too fair to play favorites.

Anyway, for once all this training would pay off. Added to his tech knowledge, Don would be able to sneak in the Metropolitan Museum unnoticed. Well, the part in the Museum would maybe be the easiest. But fooling Leonardo was a higher level game.

If Leo caught him, what he could answer? Now that he thought about it, all of this was silly. Was he really considering breaking into one of the most famous Museums in the world to steal an antique, with the foolish ambition of making a love potion with hypothetical remains?

Desperate time called desperate measures. And Donnie was there. It was worthing a try. Even if it didn’t work, which was probably what would happen, it would have been like any other experiment. It was still science, he tried to convince himself.

All the evening, he elaborated on his plan.

Leonardo knocked on the door a few times, asking Don if he was alright and if he wanted to talk. Donnie ignored him the best he could, after having made his first refusal pretty clear.

“I have work to do and that requires sharp focus. I need to not be distracted.”

Even the great Leonardo could drop it. Passive resistance wasn’t something Leo was used to fighting and so, toward 1 am, Don decided the coast was clear.

Wearing clothes was something all of them disliked but Don needed to be extra cautious for this mission. Being caught by humans wasn’t what he was the most afraid of, but if Leo heard about it, Donatello would have to explain himself and that was something he wanted to avoid by any and all means.

Dressed all in black, Donatello snuck out of the lair so discreetly that even Master Splinter would have failed to find any flaw in his vanishing act. Good preparation was a sure means to success and if Don had a strong point, it was binge well-organized and methodical.

He had studied the blueprints of the museum and planned his path.

The jar was on display in Gallery 133, which exhibited the arts under the Ptolemies. The ventilation system was out of the question; with his shell, he didn’t want to get stuck and have to ask his brothers for help. So he had opted to be bold, and go straight through Central Park once he was out of the manhole. At that end of the park, at that hour, there was nobody around.

Hacking the security system was child’s play for him. Then he only had to use a diamond blade to cut through the bay window, exhibiting the Temple of Dendur, and enter.

From there the path to the gallery 133 was like a walk in the park.

Everything happened exactly like he had expected. The security system was out and he was able to break into the famous museum without worry. In the darkened museum, the gleaming exhibits seemed to hover over the dark floor. The fragments of pottery and tools gleamed like gold in the spotlights and Don’s soul felt stirred in front of such bright remains of so many civilizations.

It was in front of the artifact that suddenly, regret and hesitation crushed him like a warm wave.

Was he really about to steal something? What would the leader think of him if he knew what Donnie was about to do? And even more, to fulfill this crazy fantasy that if he succeeded in creating Cleopatra’s love perfume, Leo would bottom for him?

Donatello had a low chuckle, running his hand across his face, rethinking how crazy an idea it was. Were hormones enough to make him, who was usually so rational, fall so low? But he was there and he knew that if he didn’t do it, after having gone to so much trouble to get there, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Desire was the strongest emotion he felt, his hormones and his longing to be loved back easily crushing down his morality.

With a trembling sigh, Donatello yielded to his lust and snatched the perfume jar, before making his way back to the lair.

Like he was sneaking in an enemy hideout, Donatello went back to his lab, still clutching the precious perfume container close to his chest.

Rationality kicked him hard when the artifact was sitting on his desk.

Was he this desperate? Had horniness dragged him so deep that he was believing in hocus-pocus? His brain was still not sure about it but his hands were already working.

Before leaving for the museum, he had made sure to have everything ready to take samples and analyze them in order to recreate Cleopatra’s love perfume, as silly as it’s sound. Like it could work! Of course, two thousand years ago, it was a tale believed by many, just as that thunder was an expression of anger from the gods.

But still, him, Donatello, the supposed brain, the most obedient member of their ninja team, the oh-so-reliable Donnie, who Leo trusted with his life, had snuck out of the lair, broken into a museum and stolen a priceless artifact in order to make a love potion. He was a criminal and even worse, a dumb one.

Cleopatra must be sneering at him from her sarcophagus, wherever that was, for trying to copy her, using an ancient trick from two millennia ago, because even with his brain and the help of modern technology, he was that desperate.

In the unlikely possibility that it worked, it wasn’t even a bit ethical, he reflected. Love must come from the heart and not from artifacts. He wanted to be loved for himself and not because Leo would be led by some kind of love spell. Cleopatra didn’t care about this romantic ideology since she wasn’t in love with either Caesar or Mark Anthony. She had seduced them out of duty, to keep the independence of her kingdom. But Donnie wanted Leo to love him in return, so it wasn’t the same.

Anyway, it wouldn’t work. Why he was feeling guilty for something which could not harm anybody? he concluded with a sigh.

Even if a huge part of Don was ashamed about how much of a fool he...probably... was, another part lead by desire was telling him he had nothing to lose in this deal and everything to win. Don chased away his remorse, and determined, he scraped the inside of the jar to extract a sample.

Flame Ionisation Detection would screen and quantify the preserved organic residue,  
separating the mixture into its individual components. Just knowing a list of ingredients wasn’t enough. Perfumes were like any recipe, the proportions were very important.

Donatello used a controlled flame to burn the sample into a closed, insulated helium tube. The particles within the smoke became distinct within the helium, separating because of their different weights.

He finished the analysis a few hours later, just before Leo woke up for his morning tea. Donatello was exhausted, but at least it was rewarding. Even if the chemical compound didn't work, he told himself that it was still a scientific and archeological discovery, and scribbled the component amounts of the perfume in his notebook.

Chewing his pencil, he carefully referenced the chemical profile with its likely botanical sources.

_Blood Orange - 50 drops_  
_Lemon - 25 drops_  
_Opoponax - 13 drops_  
_Jasmine Sambac - 18 drops_  
_Ylang Ylang - 7 drops_  
_Rose Absolute - 13 drops_  
_Blue Lotus - 6 drops_  
_Myrtle - 11 drops_  
_Cinnamon - 8 drops_  
_Vanilla - 12 drops_

There was also fat, of course, to allow the perfume to last, and negligible remains of grapes, wine, honey, resin, and lettuce - but the traces were so inconsiderable that Don decided they were not important. Mercury and arsenic were also present but there no way Don would gamble his and Leo’s lives over such a trifling thing as an ancient love potion.

What was concerning was how to get all these ingredients. Thanks to the convenience of the modern world and the web, even such a rare products as Blue Lotus could be got with money and he would not have to wait more than a week. But for mutants like they were, money wasn’t something to throw out the window.

He had money from his part-time job as tech support three days a week. He also had some money from when April was bringing him friend’s appliances or electronic gadget to fix, or University papers to look over. But they were a family of five members and Raph and Mikey ate a damn lot.

But had he come this far to back down now? Did he have to restrain himself from finding happiness because he didn’t want Mikey and Raph to starve? If they wanted more food, the selfish asses could start to working for themselves. Don was done being the breadwinner for these ungrateful jerks. Well, he didn’t actually mean it. Being that mean wasn’t him. But he had the right to have his whims too, and well, he didn’t mind to feeding himself of mashed potatoes for three weeks straight in order to make up for the money wasted if that meant he could get to stroke Leo’s enticing flesh.

Just thinking about it was giving him an erection and he decided to move forward and stop wasting time second-guessing his plan.

Thankfully, they lived in a city full of all kinds of shops, and he soon found an aromatherapy one, selling essential oils and oil blends very near their location. The owner of the shop was a self-proclaimed ‘Holistic Certified Aromatherapist, Love & Relationships Coach, Tantra Teacher, Inspirational Speaker, and Groove Facilitator.’

If Raph knew Donnie was buying merchandise from this place, he would laugh his ass off, with all rights to do so. This woman was a quack but Cleopatra really had managed to bewitch the two most powerful men of her time and wasn’t know to be foolish. So, Don decided to believe in the Egyptian Queen and her magus and clicked to buy it from the PayPal account April had made him and chose the ‘pickup in store’ option. If he was lucky, he could have his ingredients today.

He typed out an email to their human friend, asking her to grab for him a package that he had bought under her name today for him. He reflected with anguish that April would be surprised that Donnie had spent money on such silly things when they were short on money. She would read the invoice and be wide-eyed upon seeing the astronomical $150 he’d spend on aromatherapy. Surely she would tell his brothers about it! Donnie would be screwed! He needed to find an excuse and put all his intellectual capacities into finding a believable lie.

He typed the first thought that came to him.

‘Valentine’s Day is for lovers but since we don’t have any, I decided to buy a little something for my brothers. I have no ideas for Mikey and Raph, yet. But I’m thinking I could make some candles for Leo with these essential oils and even a blend for incense. Don’t tell him, it’s a surprise.’  
  
Sending the email, he uttered a long sigh, he looked back to the ceramic container.

He couldn’t take it back to the Museum. The security guards must have already raised the alert about the theft. It would be too risky to take it back. But Donnie couldn’t bring himself to smash the thing to pieces. He had too much respect for art and ancient times for that.

Taking the jar, he put it in the bottom of a cabinet, where he was hiding the ‘mad scientist gross stuff’ that disturbed Mikey so much. There was no way his curious little brother would open that.

He needed to sleep at least two hours to look like a living being in the Dojo for morning practice. Leo would already be suspicious because of Donnie’s fit the day before and he knew he couldn’t postpone a discussion about it forever. There was no way Leo had dropped it, stubborn as he was.

Anyway, after such a sleepless night, he was too exhausted in both mind and body to be overly concerned about this. He would think about it when he woke up.  
  
He dropped his tired body onto the cot and closed his eyes.

\---

It was a knock at the door of his lab that woke him up. Donnie rubbed his eyes and muttered to come in, in a still sleepy and sulky voice, after a brief glance to his lower body. He had been in the beginnings of an erotic dream and wanted to be sure to not embarrass himself with a morning woodie.

“Hey, Donnie, it’s only me! I’m bringing what you asked me to,” April said with her bright smile. “I gotta tell you, I think it’s a really good idea.”  
There was like a hint of something conniving in April’s grin, but Donnie paid it no mind, throwing himself at the bag the woman was holding.

“You already have it?” he asked in bewilderment. “I just ordered it!”

April frowned, mocking.

“What do you mean by already? You woke me up with your text message at not even 6 o’clock this morning. Now it’s 9:00 pm. I wasn't believing Leo when he told me you slept all day, but it must be true for you to lose track of time that much.”

“I skipped morning practice?” Don exclaimed, scared about the consequences of such a lack of disciple form his part. How the hell he had managed to not have a bucket of ice water spilled on his head already, like when Raph was late because of his hangover?

This wasn’t the way to get Leo’s love interest, love potion or not, he chastised himself.

“Don’t worry,” April told him with a kind voice. “Leo checked you over and when he saw that you were sleeping so blissfully, he decided to let you have a day off and asked nobody to bother you. Since I told him that I was charged with a special mission, he let me passed.”

There again, there was a glimpse in April’s blue eyes, like she could read Donnie’s mind and knew exactly what the package was for. Donnie paled, his imagination going into overdrive. What if April, so interested in antiques, had already heard about the stolen Egyptian artifact and made a connection with what Donnie had bought?

Donatello forced himself to calm down. He was getting paranoid. There was no way she knew but if he was acting oddly, she would be more likely to do the math.

“Thanks, April,” he said, only glancing quickly at the package without opening it, even if it was obvious April wanted to see what he had bought.

An awkward silence stretched between the two friends until her curiosity got the better of her.

“Why are you not showing me?” she whined. “I want to smell it, since most of them were things which I have no idea what their scents could be. And it’s even more interesting given you bought it for Leonardo.”

At the emphasis she put on the leader’s name, Don raised an eyeridge. Was it possible that…?

“Come on, I know you have the hots for him! Well, everybody knows, except Leo himself.”

A deep crimson flush invaded Donnie’s face. How their friend could suggest and accept incest so blatantly when Don was overwhelmed by remorse for three years straight was disturbing. But he saw that April was only fishing and so, he took a hold of himself.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, April,” he denied calmly. “You must be reading too much yaoi romance.”

April rolled her eyes but didn’t insist, much to Don’s relief.

“I’ll let you work on this candle. Call me if you really need something for Mikey and Raph,” she sneered before leaving the lab.

Donatello felt bad for one moment about having lied to his best friend but he didn’t have any choice. He wanted no interference in his so-called love-life. He had a shiver of anxiety over April’s implication that Mikey and Raph had been gossiping, maybe with her, about Don’s hopeless romance with the leader. He didn’t need his other brothers’ mockery. Life was hard enough already the way it was.

A wave of disgust washed over him and he looked down at his package. He was pathetic to have faith in such hocus pocus, wasn’t he? But with careful movements, he unpacked what he had bought and pulled out a dropper and a beaker. Each bottle was tiny. Donatello could not afford to mess this up, since he calculated that the vial of blood orange essence would already be empty from this single test and he could not order other oils so quickly without attracting April’s teasing and then, maybe the same from his brothers.

He opened the vials and smelled them separately. He wrinkled his nose thinking of how the mixture of all them put together would smell. He had read about how women were using strong, wooden and spicy perfumes in Ancient Egypt, when the men were wearing floral scents. In their modern day, it was the other way around and Don called himself a dumbass one more time. There no way Leo could be attracted by it, manly as the leader was.

To avoid being inconvenienced by the ingredients’ smell, because the intoxicating scent of Blue Lotus had an inebriating effect, he put a surgical mask on over his beak and prepared himself to start.

With great precision, he counted the precious drops that fell into the beaker, consulting his notes without stopping for fear of being mistaken. To be so nervous and uncertain wasn’t him but it seemed that this time the issue was more important than mere science. After believing that he was close to becoming Leo's lover, the gloomy reality would hit him harder and his frustration would be more acute. Don was putting all his soul and his despair into this experiment.

He was at the vanilla when he heard another knock.

“Can I come in?” Leonardo asked politely.

Startled, Donnie almost made an extra drop fall and he looked around with anxiety, wondering if he should hide what he was doing. But the twelve drops of vanilla had been added, he told himself and so, the preparation was ready.

Then, it struck him. He hadn’t thought of it before he realized with anger against himself. How was supposed to work? Did he absolutely have to put it on him? But then everybody would find out the truth. If it wasn't working, Leo would still smell it and wonder why Don was wearing such a strong woman’s perfume out of nowhere. He would ask questions and there no was way Don, even intelligent like he was supposed to be, would be able to dodge them forever.

And what about Mikey and Raph? They would never let him live it down!

Then, if there was a miracle and it did work, Mikey and Raph would notice it was the perfume. Either way, Donnie was screwed.

And what about when the scent faded off? Would he have to do another one again? He couldn’t spit up $150 a day for the rest of his life! It was crazy! Cleopatra could afford it! Damn, she was eating pearls dissolve in vinegar. A mutant turtle couldn’t match the wealth of Queen of the Nile.

Why didn’t he think of all these things before acting like a reckless lovestruck fool? Oh yeah, he wasn’t thinking. His stupid dick was.

He was still cursing himself under his breath, tearing away his mask, when Leo, probably worried now, pushed open the door.

“Donnie, I’m sorry to intrude on your private domain but I’m concerned about what is with you lately,” he said, speaking in his softest voice.

Donatello replied mentally that Leo didn’t want to know what was with him lately at all.

“I noticed that Valentine’s Day is a hard time for you,” Leo continued.

Don looked up, surprised that the leader had noticed.

“It is for all of us. Even if we met April, sometimes I miss the time when we were unaware of human social traditions. Do you want to talk about it?”

Don only blinked, having a hard time processing that his eldest brother could be bothered by such a trivial thing like being alone on Valentine’s Day. But then the leader sniffed the air.

“What is smelling so good?” he asked.

Donnie stayed speechless one moment before slapping himself mentally. Leo liked the perfume. It was almost unexpected since it was such a peculiar smell. But now that he was caught, he had no choice but to show it to Leo. Instinct made him tell the leader the same lie he had used for April.

“I was preparing a surprise for you,” he confessed, putting the beaker under Leo’s beak.

“For me?” Leo repeated with a stirred smile. “That's very kind to you, but what's it for?”

Donnie didn't answer immediately, his heart pounding in his chest. Leo had his beak in the damn beaker for god sake! He could not inhale it more than that and so, he waited to see if Leo would look up at him in the next moment with bedroom eyes.

“Is it incense?”Leo asked with interest. “I’ve never smelled something that exotic.”

Don frowned. It wasn’t bad, and he had even expected worse, but he had hoped for a better result than only mere curiosity from his brother.

He snatched the beaker form Leo's hand to smell it too. Anyway, he was with his brother, if he was bewitched by smelling it, he was already with one he wanted to be in love with.

After a deep breath, Don pushed the beaker away. The smell was too strong, too spicy, nothing comparable with the sweet one that April used. And even more disappointing, was that he felt the same as Leo. He wasn’t loving or lusting more for him than the day before and so, all of this stress and planning and time and money had been wasted for fucking nothing.

He had made a criminal of himself so Leo could mediate in a supposedly exotic atmosphere.

“Yes, it’s liquid incense,” he answered, his voice clipped. Though he quickly regretted being so harsh to his poor, innocent, and oblivious eldest brother. It wasn’t that bad. Leo was looking happy, he told himself in an attempt at comfort. “It’s for you,” he said again, handing him the beaker. ”This is giving me a headache, so please, take it to your room and use it, if you like it.”

“Well, thanks, Donnie. Can I…? Is there something I can give to you as thanks?” Leo asked, slightly uneasy, probably because Don had been acting like a screwball for two days in a row.

He waved his hand in a manner to dismiss Leo, in a hurry to mourn his hope and maybe hit his head on a wall. Maybe jerking off too much was burning neurons like doing drugs. It must be to have turned him into such a moron.

“Just leave me alone. I have some clean-up to do,” he lied, his voice strained. “Then I will eat. My whole daily routine has been scraped and I’m dying from hunger and I guess you want to patrol tonight.”

Leo hesitated before nodding.

“Ok, I will leave you alone but if you need to talk, I’m here, Donnie,” he replied. “And thanks again for this incense. I will try it out right away. I will meditate while you are eating, before we are heading out for patrol. Call me if you need anything.”

With longing, Don stared at the leader’s cute tail as he was leaving. It was the best he could get, watching because he would never get to touch that nice ass, he thought gloomily. He had to accept this. Besides, they were all in the same boat, the one called ‘Virgin 4 life’, and he had been a fool to believe he could escape this fate.

He cleaned up his instruments and headed for the shower, doing his best not to get noticed by Mikey and Raph, who were engrossed in some TV show. In the privacy of the bathroom, he allowed himself to cry, eyes closed under the stream of warm water, while pumping his cock slowly. There was no relief from his hand, or his tears, but this had to be enough. It was all he had, all he would ever have.

His climax was bittersweet.

After washing away all trace of his activity, he stepped out from the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, his empty stomach growling. Donatello had never been greedy about food but he had already been starving for more than twenty-four hours.

While opening the almost empty cupboards, he bit his lips not to howl his frustration. There were errands to do and Donnie had just wasted hard-earned money to fulfill his selfish fantasies about his eldest brother. With a trembling sigh of self-hatred, he pulled out some canned tuna. He hated tuna, but he needed to be punished, he decided. He opened four cans and was eating it from a bowl when Mikey stormed in the kitchen.

“Donnie! This is an emergency!” the youngest shouted, waving his hands earnestly. “April has already left but you need to tell her to buy some neapolitan ice cream! We don’t have any more! I just noticed and it’s kind of mandatory to eat while watching tv, dude!”

Don counted mentally up to twenty before answering in an attempt to restrain himself from snapping at Mikey too badly.

“April isn’t our servant to come back because you snap your fingers, Mikey,” he told him coldly. “Leo wants to patrol tonight. We will try to scavenge something meanwhile.”

“Ice cream can’t be found in junkyard and garbage, bro. We need to have real grocery stuff!”

Don sighed again, running a hand over his face. With the money he had spent on oils, Mikey could have bathed in ice cream, so Don couldn’t call him out for having a craving.

“I have a $20 bill from our last errand in my lab,” he said. “We will stop by an ice-cream shop and leave the banknote on the counter, like we did when April was in Northampton.”

“And Raph craves chocolate. He keeps saying that all these Valentine’s Day ads make him hungry.”

Don threw his arms above his head in exasperation.

“Of course you both want sweets! But I’m the one sweating to buy groceries! Do you see me asking for anything?” he raged, losing his cool. Shouting an obvious lie didn’t appease him a bit and he continued to express his frustration, growling. “And what about Leo? Why doesn't Leo have any cravings? Why doesn’t Leo desire anything? Is he made of stone?” he asked rhetorically.

“Geez, just get laid already,” Raph snapped. The noise must have made him wonder what was happening in the kitchen. “Stop begging for it like a bitch and grow a pair.”

Don clenched his teeth and fists, trying to hold back his anger, but he couldn’t. Emotion was bubbling up in his gut and he needed to do at least something about this. April had told him his other brothers know so there was no point in shutting up about it.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do? Hold him down on the tatami and have my way with him? I can be horny, but I don’t want to be sliced! Would be miraculous if I could get out from it with only a black eye! He is not the kind of guy to be forced and anyway, I’m not a fucking brute like you, Raph.”

“What is with all these F-words?” Leo hissed, livid. “What have you done to Donnie to put him in such a state of anger?” he asked Raph. “And who will slice you, Donnie? I would like to see him try? Who is he, anyway?”

Leo was sounding thoughtfully angry and Don flushed hard. But his incoming explanation died in his throat when he saw Raphael suddenly embracing the leader, passing a possessive arm around Leo’ waist.

“You’re smelling damn good, Fearless. Dunno what it is but it’s is going straight to my cock,” he blurted out.

Then Donnie himself smelled it. It was the damn perfume, he thought with panic. On Leo, it wasn’t smelling the same. The scent was smoother than in the beaker and in a flash, Don guessed that the warmth from the oil incense burner must have caused a reaction in the components. Leo had been meditating for an hour in his locked, narrow room, surrounded by the smoke. The odor had penetrated Leo’s flesh and now Don was finding himself dizzy with lust even more than usual.

But now he wasn't alone in feeling this way and with anguish, he saw Mikey shoving away Raph.

“You’re reeking of Doritos!” Mikey protested. “Don’t put your dirty hands on Leo. He is mine!”

Leo opened his mouth to express his indignation but it wasn’t a good idea. Mikey used the opening to slide his tongue directly into the leader’s mouth but Raphael jerked Leonardo to him.

“What can a bottom like you give to Fearless? He smells like he needs a good dicking,” Raph added, licking his own lips, his eyes staring at Leo’s.

“Well, why not share, then? I can leave you his ass,” Michelangelo suggested.

Leo’s eyes opened wide, horrified at hearing this from their youngest brother and, by the twitch of Leo’s finger, Don could tell the leader was ready to draw his swords to protect his chastity.

Mikey and Raph could sometimes be annoying morons but Donnie didn’t want them to be hurt, even lightly because of his stupidity. Nor Leo. None of them knew it was the damn perfume’s fault.

With a sharp move, he pulled the leader to him, and sprayed the bowl of tuna in the faces of his other brothers, hoping the odor would be enough to overshadow Leo’s perfume.

“Come on, Leo, let’s move,” Don demanded, dragging the leader out from the kitchen to the lair entrance, ignoring Raph’s curse and Mikey’s whine of disgust. “I don’t think Raph and Mikey could patrol in their horny state.”

“What happened there?” Leo asked.

Donnie could tell the leader was still shocked but the important thing was that he was following him.

“When you’re eating too many sweets, mating season comes earlier and stronger,” Don lied with a straight face, still dragging Leo away, just in a hurry to take Leo with him topside. If he stopped walking, he would jump Leo for sure. Outside, the perfume would be less powerful.

“But what about you?” Leo asked with suspicion. “Don’t you think I’m smelling good?”

“I don’t eat sweets and I probably work with chemicals too much to have a good sense of smell,” Don replied, his voice strained from the effort of holding himself back.

He supposed that his habit of self-restraint about his desire for Leo and the fact that he knew it was only the perfume tricking him were helping him in a way, to not just force himself on his eldest brother. It was probably why he was more able to resist than Raph and Mikey, who were not used to holding back any of their feelings and who hadn’t known where it was coming from.

Leo didn’t seem content with his explanation but didn’t voice any protest and once again, Don was glad to be the family’s scientist and whatever shitty explanation he gave, he was believed.

But topside, the wind was strong, bringing the damn Hathor Gift perfume direct into Donnie’s nostrils and like Raph had said, it was going straight to his groin. He swapped places with Leo, taking the front position, to not be bothered by the bewitching scent.

They stopped on top of a building, to have there their watching spot and Don was panting, not used to running that much. Breathing was hard, however, since he didn’t want to inhale more of the perfume than necessary, but he had to do it to stay alive.

“We left so quickly, we didn’t even think of bringing with us our boots and the wool blanket,” Leo commented with a shiver.

Indeed, when it was so cold, they usually wore special ninja boots, without soles, to avoid noise, but with a warm wool lining inside, to keep their feet from the cold.

“I'm freezing.”

Don bits his lips nervously. his arousal was making him feel hot. But he knew if Leo was admitting being cold, he must be very cold. Donatello had two choices, either return back to the lair, with Raph and Mikey still horny or he had to warm Leo up with skin-to-skin contact. Being alone with the leader, with no incoming interference from their other siblings had never happened before. The idea that now they were alone there now, with a Leo begging for a little warmth, was making him dizzy with lust.

“Come here,” he stammered, hoping that the bulge in his lower plastron would not be visible in the dark but sitting on the ground to be more certain. “I will feel you...uh, warm you up.”

Leo didn’t wait to be asked twice and with a contented sigh, he cuddled himself against Donnie, resting his head on Donatello’s shoulder.

It was bad, Donne thought, sharply inhaling the perfume coming off Leo in a powerful wave, undid Donnie’s restraint with each breath.

“Are you cold too? You’re trembling,” Leo asked while cuddling even closer.

Donnie’s mind went blank. To the hell with it, he told himself, letting his brain and consciousness taking a back seat. For once, he would let his instinct driving him.

He wasn’t sure what his first move had been but he took a grip on reality, Leo was lying on his shell, his wide eyes reflecting the starry sky while Donnie was kissing him like he wanted to suck Leo’s soul from his body and his left hand was running down the leader’s body. Maybe Leo didn’t want this and was only too dazed to react but Donnie couldn’t bring himself to stop, and he pulled gently on his brother’s tail, rolling the tip around with his skilled fingers and all his sense flared up even more when he heard the first moan coming from the leader.

“Donnie,” he groaned wantonly, exactly like in Donatello’s fantasy and Don pushed forward.

With a thrill, Don felt moisture on Leo’s spread thighs. Leo looked like he was eager to feel Don’s hands on him and the perfume was smelling even stronger. Trembling with excitation, Don brushed his finger against Leo’s leaking entrance but he must have been moving too fast because Leo was now fighting him, trying to dislodge Don, on top of him, yelling about something Don’s brain didn’t record right away.

After a moment, the words reached his brain.

“The Foot!”

Don turned to see what Leo meant. And indeed, the Foot were there and even worse, Karai was at their head, narrowing her eyes after sniffing the air.

“This is perfume is coming from one of you?” she asked, her voice dripping with desire.

Don couldn’t believe it. If the odor was even attracting women, he needed to find a way to get Leo to get rid of it quickly. It was already bad to have his own brothers lusting after his crush, but Karai was major league in Leo’s heart. Donatello has often thought that while his brothers and he were jerking off while picturing April, Leo was doing the same but with Shredder’s first lieutenant.

“Is it you, Leonardo? Foot soldiers, bring him to me.”

The soldiers with Karai had the same hunger as the woman in their eyes and Don felt the danger. Mikey and Raph weren’t with them and he had forgotten his bo. The perfume was distracting him too much and he had rarely seen Karai’s so determined. There was no tech he could take advantage of, only a drive to mate that everybody smelling Leo was catching as the plague. Usually, in a situation like that, Don would be useless, with no bo and no focus, but an unexpected fighting spirit took him in a primal way he never thought he’d have.

“Back off” he growled, ”I will cut any hand landing on him. He is mine,” he threatened in a hoarse, unknown voice.

It was only bluff since he had no blade on him, but he was so driven by instinctual jealousy that he was ready to tear them apart with his teeth. The still rational part of his brain took note about how this was a fascinating phenomenon and that he had to write this down when he eventually calmed down.

Turtles were territorial and possessive creatures and could easily turn aggressive, he knew that. But reading it from a textbook and living it were two very different things.

Smoke make him cough and blink and a hand took his, dragging him away and making him jump from the roof to a staircase. Leo was leading him to a way out, to the lair and Don figured the leader must have thrown a smoke bomb.

Ashamed to have been only useless and even, troublesome, Don said nothing and following the leader into the sewers, climbing down the ladder. But when both were in the tunnel, Leo smashed his hand next to Donnie’s head on the wall.

“What was that?” he hissed, his eyes flashing with anger.

Don’s heart missed a beat. Leo was mad and well, he had every right to be. Donnie had pushed him down, kissed him forcefully and played with Leo’s private parts and even worse, all in front of the Foot. Karai would never let Leo’s live it down and probably if he wasn't Leo’s little brother, the leader would have beheaded him already.

“You smelt so good, Leo. I couldn't hold back anymore,” he explained miserably. “I’m sorry to have touched you like that but…”

“I’m not speaking about that,” Leonardo snapped and Don observed that he had never seen the leader in such an agitated state. “Why people are still talking about this odor? You made this incense blend oil, didn’t you? What was in it to make even our enemy acting all crazy?”

There it was, Don thought. Leo would kill him for sure and he made his own his own epitaph. 'Here lies Donatello, eternal virgin and foolish scientist who dug his own grave by letting his cock think for him.’

“Well, I saw on the television that there was this artifact, his famous perfume called Hathor’s gift,” he began.

Leo was looking at him with such sharp eyes, that Donnie closed his to have the guts to confess entirely, continuing to tell him the whole story.

“...And when I saw you didn’t seem more attracted to me, I gave it to you, to not lose everything since you seemed pleased by it,” Don concluded, his eyes still shut. “I’m so sorry, I have been selfish and a hypocrite and you have every right to call me a criminal. But I still have the container, so, I’m ready to give it back. I understand you are mad at me but I was so desperate to make you love me…”

A kiss interrupted him and Don opened his eye wide, surprised. Leo was kissing him and he wondered if it was a kind of goodbye kiss before sending him to hell.

“I admit, I’m mad you didn’t speak to me instead of acting senselessly,” Leo told him, his forehead against Donnie’s and breathing hard. “It would have been easiest if you just knocked at my door and told it to me straight.”

Don blinked, incredulous.

“How I was supposed to do that? How I can admit to my leader and oldest brother that I’m desiring him?”

“Well, I guess like Raph did when he asked me. It’s true that I turned him down, but Mikey didn’t.”

Don stayed speechless and Leo had a low chuckle.

“You didn’t notice because you were maybe to busy watching me, but these two have been together since last summer. I was wondering if you were turning a blind eye on purpose.”

“Raph asked you?” Don repeated and he wanted to slap himself for being so stupidly jealous when he was supposed to be flabbergasted by the fact Raph and Mikey were a couple.

Leo grinned.

“He asked me because well, he caught me in an intimate moment, you know,” Leo explained with a deep flush. “He was uneasy and maybe slightly turned on because it was kind of unexpected, I don’t know. I turned him down only because I told him he wasn’t the brother I wanted this way. He took it very well, because I guess I wasn’t the brother he wanted the most either. But he had a blessing from me and so decided to unleash on Mikey.”

Don blinked twice but stayed mute, his brain blowing like wet fuses, having a hard time processing.

“This is why he called Mikey a bottom,” he muttered, unable to settle all the feeling washing over him. “Because he knows that first hand.” He wanted to swallow his tongue and choke on it, he thought furiously. Why the fuck it was that the only thing he was able to say?

“What I mean,” Leo repeated, with a hint of nervousness and impatience, “is that I wanted you, Donnie, this way. But I didn’t know how you felt for me. You are so quiet and always in your lab, your mind looking miles away. So, even if I’m mad at you, I’m still mostly glad to know you want me.”

Don barely restrained from pinch himself hard to be sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Do you want me?” Leo asked, his voice dropping a pitch, being all suave and velvety all of sudden. “If you want me, let's take a hot bath at home. I want you to scrub away all this perfume from me and then make love to me with a clear mind.”

Don dug his nails into his sweaty palms and was relieved to feel pain. This wasn’t a dream, it was reality.

“Then, after you make love to me, we will go and explain to Mikey and Raph that we don't have to hide from each other. And then, we will plan how to give this jar back to the museum. You don’t need Hathor’s gift, I give myself to you willingly,” Leo whispered, entwining their fingers. “You only had to ask.”

The end


End file.
